iGym Head
by SeddieSaxie
Summary: This is a continuation of VanillaMeBad's story "iGym Head." I recommend you read that story first then come back and read this one. Sam and Freddie have broken up and time has passed. But, what happens when they are forced to spend time together?
1. iGym Head

**Why Hello there Mr. or Miss. I am happy to announce that this is a continuation of VanillaMeBad's iGym Head. I just loved the story so much that I couldn't let it end. So, I will be continuing the story. I strongly recommend that you read the original author's story before you read this one. Otherwise this will make absolutely no sense. Anyway, thank you to VanillaMeBad for allowing me to finish the story. Now… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own iCarly, or the beginning of iGym Head for that matter.**

**Sam's POV.**

I replayed the previous events in my head over and over again until I fell asleep that night. I smirked to myself as I remembered the expression on Freddie's face as I walked out of the bathroom. I giggled to myself as I remembered him calling me "Princess" in the boxing ring. I always had loved that pet-name; ever since that faithful day when we won locker 239. I even blushed to myself when I thought over Freddie calling me "baby" just minutes before. I rubbed the spot in my forehead where he had kissed and wished he was still here. "Soon," I thought to myself, "soon."

That night I had many dreams about Freddie. Some I liked some I didn't. There was one where I approached him to ask him to take me back. I told him how I felt, how I really felt, and he told me to get lost. As I thought about the dream I cringed. The memory seemed so real; like I really had experienced it. The idea of being rejected so harshly made me want to curl up in a tightly packed ball and cry myself back to sleep. I never wanted to have to really go through that amount of trauma. Sure, I had lived through loads of traumatic things in my lifetime, but this would truly be the worst. If I were to be rejected by Fredward I would break into a million tiny pieces and end up dust under everyone's feet. People would walk all over me without a care in the world.

I realized how much I really couldn't handle being rejected by the reject that is Freddie…

But then there was another dream. A wonderful dream. The most fantastic dream that anyone could ever have. I walked up to Freddie and looked into his eyes, he looked into mine, and within his eyes I saw myself. I saw myself looking into his big beautiful eyes, with the biggest smile on my face that I had ever seen. In his eyes I saw it too. I saw how he felt about me. I saw them filled with love and warmth, and it was all for me. Then, without saying a single word, he wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear "I love you baby." I blushed at the thought, remembering how I used to feel when he said it to me long ago. I felt the butterflies in my stomach and my toes curled under. It felt amazing. I continued thinking about my dream and I remembered how it felt to have his arms wrapped around me. It seemed so real, I could still feel his warm embrace.

My first dream made me want to run and hide, but my second one made me want to march right up to Fredward Benson and let my feelings gush out. I was so confused now. I knew I still loved him, but I didn't realize I still loved him so much. I certainly didn't realize I missed him so much. I can only hope he feels the same way about me and it isn't all a physical attraction. Him still being very attracted to me is good, but if he doesn't feel the same way I could break.

**. . .**

I spent the rest of my day walking aimlessly around my house and slowly cleaning up after my mother's sloby habits. I stared at my phone wishing he would call, or even text. But, why would he? We didn't have any plans for today, as far as I knew he was doing the same thing. I highly doubt he was though. He was probably out having fun without a care in the world. Why should he care? He probably thought all of my actions the past few weeks were leading up to some big bang; a big prank that I'd been laying groundwork for. Gawd, I hope he didn't think that.

**. . .**

**Freddie's POV.**

I tiptoed out of Sam's house and quietly got into my car. I sighed with relief when I started the engine and drove away. I thought about what I had just done. I mean, kissing Sam? Calling her baby? Was I trying to die? But I'm sure it will be fine. She was sound asleep… right? But this wasn't a time to doubt what happened. I had kissed Sam and called her baby while she was asleep. Even if she was awake she probably wouldn't care though, she would probably just sit there and laugh at me then call me some insulting name. Although, he so called insults are really that hurtful anymore, I think it's cute how she tries to hurt me. Sometimes I think she isn't even trying anymore, she's just putting on an act so no one will suspect what's really going on in that devious little mind of hers.

I drove all the way home thinking about it: about what I had done it, what I was hoping for, and most importantly, if it would help anything if she found out. I got out and slowly walked up stairs, still lost in my own thoughts, I ran into Lewbert in the hallway.

"Watch it!" he shouted at me as I stumbled to recover. His stench seeming to shake me more than the contact with him did.

"Oh, s-sorry," I stammered before I walked off. I wasn't exactly sure what had just happened. I was entirely too caught up in my own thoughts. I was replaying the night in my head, from beginning to end, and I was too the part where Sam walked out of the shower. Damn, she looked good, and man was I sorry she put clothes on.

I stumbled into my bedroom and stripped myself of my clothes, then flopped into bed, still lost in my thoughts. I drifted off to sleep and had a lovely, but dreamless sleep. I had hoped I would dream about what could have happened with Sam the night before. The next morning woke up out of a sound sleep by my mother. She was waving turkey bacon in my face and saying something about how it was time for mother-son yoga. I rolled away from her but she was persistent still. I eventually got up and we left for yoga. Boy was I wishing I had just slept over at Sam's, no matter how awkward it might have been when we got up, it would've beat mother-son yoga.

The class took entirely too long to end. Five hours. That's how long it took. I desperately wanted to text Sam to scope out whether or not she knew about what I had done the night before, but every time I went to pull my phone out my mother would scream in my ear. It was always something about how it was the only bonding-time we would get to have all week because she was leaving to visit her sister in a few days. I sighed every time and admitted defeat, although the thought of her being gone for a while sure seemed good to me.

After my mother insisted we went to dinner at "All Healthy, All The Time" I was finally free to do what I wanted to do all day. Text Sam. So I did, but I didn't want to outright ask her anything. So I sent her a simple message "Hey," was all I said. I waited eagerly for her reply, and after twenty excruciatingly long minutes she did. "Hey. *wink*," she went back nothing less, nothing more.

What did she mean by "*wink*?",,,

**Well… that seems to be the end of the story for now. Make sure to review to tell me how I did! Thanks. :]**

**~Saxie.**


	2. iTexts O' Faith

**Well hello there. I have searched all the seven seas and have come up with one simple thing. I do not own iCarly. Who knew, right? But yes, it is true. I do not own or take any part in iCarly.**

**Freddie's POV**

I contemplated what she could have possibly meant by winking at me. The obvious answer was that she was just messing with my head. But there was a whole realm of possibilities as to what she could have meant by it. Did she mean she wanted me? She liked me? I really wanted her to mean both, and for all I knew she did mean exactly that.

After I finished exploring every possibility in my mind I decided it was time for me to reply. It had been enough time that I wouldn't seem desperate, and it wasn't enough time that I seemed as though I didn't care that we were texting. I decided to keep it simple and reply with "What's up?" I figured it worked well. Not too eager. I once again waited for her reply and after what seemed like forever, but was actually only five minutes, she responded.

"Nothing really, I'm really bored," she said. She didn't seem to care about talking too me all that much, or she was telling me that she was bored because she was wanting me to come over and _amuse _her. I really hoped that was what she was implying. But I shouldn't jump to too many conclusions from one text.

"Oh? Me too," I sent, still trying not to seem desperate.

"You should come over then," she said. Damn, she was daring. I would never have come out and asked her outright like that. She asked it as though it didn't mean much. Unless… she really didn't think it was a big deal. Oh no… now I might as well have been going in blind. She did this to me on purpose.

"Okay, I'll be over in a few," I said.

**. . .**

**Sam's POV**

My heart was beating faster than a winning racehorse could run. Freddie was going to be over in a few minutes and I wasn't sure what to do. _Should I clean up a bit or play it cool?_ I thought on this for a few minutes and decided to just play it cool. He probably didn't think much of me inviting him over. Considering we hang out all the time, I can't imagine why he would think this time was any different than all of the hundreds of times in the past. Unless he was stressing over yesterday like I was…

**. . .**

I sat on my couch, twiddling my thumbs, waiting to hear the roar of Freddie's engine as he pulled up to my drive way. My feelings were conflicted and I wasn't sure what to think. On one hand I couldn't wait to see Freddie, and I just wanted to run up to him as he walked through the door and plant a wet one on his lips. A kiss that is, not an anti-bacterial wipe. But on the other hand I wanted to sit here, my legs glued to the cushions of the couch, and put on the same act I always have. The act where I lead Freddie to believe that I have absolutely no feelings for him and couldn't care less if he had any feelings or emotions at all. Be the person that would walk right up to him and say "I don't really hate you, but if you were on fire and I had a glass of water, I would drink it," just to see the shadow of hurt flash across his little eyes.

I couldn't decide what to do. So I decided just to wing it. I began tapping my feet nervously as the seconds ticked by. I only had to wait a few minutes before Freddie came barging through the door. He seemed so cool and collected. How did he do that? I guess I'll never know.

**. . .**

**Freddie's POV**

I stumbled through Sam's front door ten minutes later to find her curled up on her couch, watching what appeared to be the _Dingo_ channel. No wonder she was bored. I made my way across the room and sat next to her. I took a deep breath, taking in her scent. Damn, she smelled good. My heart began to beat faster as my mind flashed back to when we were together and we spent our weekends planted on this very couch. But of course, back then the television was not on, and neither were our clothes for that matter.

Before my thoughts could go much further they were interrupted by Sam's voice. "Hey dork," she said. "Oh hi," I replied as I took a glance around the room, before letting my eyes land on her. She looked up at me with a blank expression. You'd think by now I'd be able to read her better.

"What do you wanna do?" She asked as she flipped the television off.

"Anything is fine," I answered as I gazed into her eyes, hoping she shouldn't notice the longing in mine.

"Wow, thanks Benson, I'm so glad you came all this way. You really know how to help a girl out," she said with sarcasm dripping from the sides of her mouth.

"You make it sound like I was driving for hours to get here," shot out of my mouth. I thought about what she meant for a few seconds before I continued what I was saying. "What exactly am I supposed to be helping you with?" I questioned.

"You're supposed to be amusing me. Seeing as I'm bored enough to be watching the _Dingo _channel," she snapped back at me.

"What do you expect me to do? Bring a list of possible ways to amuse the one and only Princess Puckett?" I asked, enjoying our banter, maybe a little too much. It seemed like we were back to the way we were a few months ago. The only problem; I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.

**. . .**

**Sam's POV**

I looked into his eyes and blinked a few times. "Yes actually, I do expect you to come prepared. You'd think with all the grade grubbing you've done in your time you'd know how to be a Grade-A kiss-ass by now," I said with a completely straight face. It was a struggle to do so though, but with a few deep breaths I managed.

I saw the ever-so-from-earlier flash of hurt flash into his eyes. I felt bad all the way down to my core, but lucky for me, I am Sam Puckett, and I might as well be the Master of Disguise. Not because I'm good at dressing up like another person, but because I'm great at putting on a strong front and masking what I really feel inside. But, lucky for me I didn't have to deal with the guilt of hurting Freddie for too long. The flash of hurt was gone almost as fast as it came. He was a clever one. He realized that I was only making a joke; I guess his brain is a little slower than his heart now-a-days.

"Haha, very funny Sam, make fun of me for being smart. Seriously though, what do you want to do? We can just sit here and do nothing like sacks of potatoes all night, or we could actually go out and have some fun," he said, looking straight into my eyes.

"Okay, I have four ideas of what we should do: water aerobics in the lawn, chase old people with sprinklers, throw eggs at hats, or boat races in the bath tubs," I said with a smug look in my face.

"I think… we should have boat races in the bath tub. Do you actually have boats?" he asked.

"How dare you doubt my boats!" I shouted at him before I ran into the bathroom and grabbed my plastic boats from under the sink. I walked back to where he was sitting, making boat sound effects the whole time.

"You know you're a child, right?" he asked. I could tell that he liked when I acted this way because he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Yup," I answered with a nod. I then took his hand and led him to the bathroom. I filled the tub with moderately warm water the then set the boats in the water. "Are you ready?" I asked. He didn't answer so I looked over my shoulder at him. I noticed he was sitting on the toilet, looking at me with a look of pure bliss. "Hey, Earth too Freddie!"

**. . .**

**Freddie's POV**

"Wha- oh sorry. What'd you say?" I asked. I had been lost in her body. Well, not in her, just the sight of her. I traced every curve with my eyes; it was all that I could do to keep from drooling. How could anyone resist her? I mean, she had it all, the body, the smile, the charm.

"I said, are you ready?" she answered looking slightly impatient.

"Yeah. Let the racing begin!" I said as I stood up from my seat on the toilet. With that, she let go of the boats and they were off, speeding through the water like there was no tomorrow. The race ended quickly, in a matter of seconds really, but as they crashed into the side of the tub, precisely .027 seconds apart, a giggle escaped from her lips. It was like music to my ears.

"Again!" she cried, with more than a hint of glee in her voice. It was always great to her hear speak with joy instead of anger.

"Okay," I chuckled before I set the boats up for another race.

We played with the boats for half an hour before it got kind of boring. I think Sam could tell that I was no longer amused with how fast the little boats could glide across the water. So to keep the merriment going I dipped my hand into the cool water and swirled it around. I saw a look on her face and could tell she knew what I was going to do. "Don't even think about it Fredweird," she said to me.

"Don't think about what?" I asked, knowing all along what she was referring to. The smirk on my face grew wider as I saw her begin to slowly back away from the water.

"You know exactly what," she said, her little feet slowly gliding across the smooth linoleum floor.

With that, I flung a few droplets of water into the air in her direction. They quickly landed on her t-shirt, causing the thin material to become somewhat transparent. "You did not just do that," she said playfully, a devious look appearing on her face.

"I think I did," I answered with an even bigger smirk on my face. "What are _you_ going to do about it?" I challenged. She then charged back up to the bathtub and splashed me. A small wave of water came hurdling toward me. It landed not only on my shirt, but also on my pants, seeing as I had taken a seat on the edge of the tub. "Oh you are going to pay for that Puckett!" I nearly yelled at her as I stood up once again.

"Oh? And how am I going to pay?" she asked smugly. She had it coming. It may have been a daring move, and it could have been one that I regretted, but I regret nothing. Seeing as, she _did_ have it coming.

I slowly walked toward her. She shot me a confused look and asked "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," was all I said before I went for it. I grabbed her big the sides and lifted her into the air. With one swift motion I dropped her into the tub. She squirmed in the water and got an irritated look on her face.

"Too far Benson! Too far," was all she said. She looked up at me while she just sat still and let the water come to a still. She looked into my eyes and once again, I couldn't read her. One day, I thought to myself. _One day I will be able to read her like she can read me: like an open book._ But for now, I guess I was going to have to settle watching what I say and tiptoeing around the bombs that lay just beneath the surface.

"Sam, look, I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the moment. And you know, it is _only_ water," I said as I took a step closer. I looked down at her and still couldn't tell if she was going to explode or not. I waited a few minutes before I tried to speak again. "You're not going to mel-," was all I could get out before she reached up and pulled me into the water with her. The still water sloshed around as my body hit the surface. I then found myself laying half in water, and half on Sam. She let out a loud laugh, leaving me confused. Why was she laughing? Probably because I had fallen into another one of her traps. "Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Because you actually thought that I was upset about getting a little wet. If I was going to be upset it would be about the bruise I probably now have from landing on the bottom of the bath tub," she said with a laugh. Damn, I had fallen for another one of her traps. I'd rather look like a gullible dork now than have to deal with a raging Sam later though.

"Sorry about the bruise…" was all I could think of to say.

She stopped laughing so hard but with a very prominent smirk she said, "it's fine, you've given me worse."

I chuckled softly and said "yeah I guess I have." I started to get up but then I felt Sam's fingers wrap around my wrist. I stopped moving and looked down at her. "What?" I asked.

She hesitated for a moment then she said, "Oh nothing, I just wasn't ready to get up yet."

"And what does that have to do with me…?" I asked hesitantly. I could feel my heart start beating faster.

"I kind of… like you being there…" she said quietly. I could tell it wasn't the easiest thing in the world for her to say.

"Well… that's good because I kind of like being here," I whispered back. A soft smile appeared on her face and I could tell that was exactly what she had wanted me to say. We laid there for a few minutes just looking into each other's eyes, I felt like I was in the middle of a chick flick. "So… now what?" I asked.

"Now…," she started to answer but I knew exactly what came next. I have watched enough chick flicks in my life to know exactly what came next. So I slowly leaned down, not taking my eyes off of her for a millisecond, and softly kissed her. She quickly kissed me back and I felt her remove her fingers from around my wrist and slide them down and lace them with mine. Now I was sure I was in a chick flick.

We laid there and kissed for a few minutes before I heard something, causing me to jerk up. "What was that?" I asked quickly.

"Well it was either a cat or-," she began to say but was interrupted.

"Honey I'm home!" we heard from the living room. It was her mother.

**Dun Dun Dunnn! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be up shortly. As soon as I figure out where the story is going that is. But, if you did enjoy it you should probably subscribe to alerts. Wouldn't want to miss out on what happens next would you? You should also review. Any and all suggestions and comments help make the story better for you, the reader. :]**

**~Saxie.**


	3. iThrough the Puckett's Hole

**Many of you have commented on the rating being T. I have decided to change the rating to M. I'm not sure if it will be M rated material, but better to be safe than sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, it would've gone a lot differently!**

**Sam's POV **

"Honey, I'm home!" I heard from the living room. _Why? _I thought to myself. _Why does she have to walk in now, of all times? Why couldn't she have stayed out to all hours of the night like the normally does? _ But I couldn't get too caught up in my own disappointment at the situation. I had to act fast. I couldn't let my mother know what I had just been doing.

I wasn't happy about it, but what I was about to do, it had to be done. I shoved Freddie off of me and whispered in his ear "Climb out the window." He quickly complied and forced himself through the small hole in the wall. He looked at me with question in his eyes, but I didn't have time to answer him. I slammed the window shut quickly without a word. I then unplugged the tub so the water would drain out and stripped myself of my wet clothing. I grabbed my robe that was hanging on the back of the door and threw it around myself. Then with one swift motion, I flung the door open and nonchalantly walked into the living to greet my mother. "Hello mother," I said as I sat down on the couch, turning the television on.

"Daughter," was all she said. She walked back to her room and slammed the door shut. After a few quiet minutes I heard her bellow, "Make me a sandwich!"

I didn't really feel like getting into a fight, especially considering I had just had the best night I'd had in a long time. I clicked off the television, got up, and marched into the kitchen. I pulled all of the ingredients out of the fridge and pilled them into a pile on some bread. It looked more like something made in a fast-food joint than a sandwich, but seeing as she was probably drunk anyway, she wouldn't recognize the resemblance. I took the sandwich into her room and placed it next to her on the bed where she had taken residence, then quickly walked out of the room.

I went into my bedroom and lay on my bed to think about what had happened that night. It seemed like it had all been a dream, so I pinched myself to make sure I was awake. _Ow, _I thought to myself as I felt the slight pain on my arm. I guess I wasn't dreaming. Before I could think any more about the night I heard my phone buzz on the table across the room. _Who was texting me at this hour?_ I hastily got up and got my phone, then flipped it open. "One new message," it said. I opened it, and sure enough, it was from Freddie. "What just happened?" he wanted to know.

**. . .**

**Freddie's POV**

I wiggled through the tiny window and fell on my face; hitting the ground with a thump. I stood up and dusted myself off the turned around to face the window. I saw Sam flash a smile at me then slam the window shut_. I guess she really didn't want her mother to know I was here_, I thought. I walked to my car and started the engine, lucky for me it was a quiet one. I pulled away and headed for home. Even though I had just fallen out of a window and landed on my face, I sure was happy. I had just kissed Sam. I felt fearless. Well… except for taco trucks, those were still terrifying. But now I knew it for sure, Sam Puckett liked me, and I liked her. Hopefully things would just fall back into place and we could pick up where we left off when we broke up. I had a feeling things weren't going to be that easy though.

After what seemed like seconds I was back at my apartment building and walking up the steps to the front door. I quickly ran up the stairs and into my apartment. As soon as I got there I quietly made my way to my room and took off my wet clothes. I pulled on some pajama pants and climbed into bed. Seeing that it was only eleven PM, I decided to text Sam, I figured she would still be awake. "What just happened?" I asked her.

She quickly replied with "What do you mean; the kiss or my mother?"

"Both," I answered, very curious..

"Well, idk about the kiss. And I couldn't let my mother see you there, she'd be suspicious."

"Suspicious of what?" I asked.

"Us," was all she wrote.

"What do you mean? What's to be suspicious about?" I questioned. Why would she care if her mother knew I was there? She knew I hung out there all the time.

"I don't want her thinking that there is something going on between us."

"Why not? Isn't there something going on?" I asked. Did the kiss mean nothing to her? She seemed like she had wanted it. She even laced her fingers with mine.

"I'm not sure. Let's just see how things go, okay?" she asked. I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach. See how things go? I didn't want to see how things go, I wanted to make things happen, I wanted to be with her again. But, I guess she didn't feel the same way about me.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," I lied. I waited for her to send another text, but half an hour passed and she never did, I guess she fell asleep.

We didn't talk at all the next day. Apparently her way of "seeing how it goes" meant not speaking to each other. It wasn't until i ran into her on Monday morning at school that we spoke. "Oh, uh, hi," she said as we stood in the hallway. She had Carly with her.

"Hey Freddie," Carly said.

"Howdy Carly, Sam," I said to them. We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before Carly began to feel the tension.

"Is there something I should know…" she asked, looking from Sam to me.

"No! Nothing to tell," Sam quickly answered, a little too quickly, and loudly, to be true. Carly didn't look like she was buying it so I cut in.

"Are we still on for the gym today, Sam?" I asked, looking right into her eyes. I didn't get to for very long though because she broke her gaze at me and looked down at the floor.

"Uh… yeah," she answered slowly. "I'll meet you after school," she said before she walked off.

"What's up with her?" Carly asked. She knew something was up. I wanted to tell her the truth but it was obvious that Sam didn't want her to know. Must have been part of the "seeing how it goes."

"I don't know, but you know Sam, she's always acting weird for no reason," I quickly replied before I walked off too.

I rushed out of the school faster than I ever have that day. I raced to my car, where I found Sam leaning against it. "Hey," I said to her.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"Ready for the gym?" I asked her. Why was she acting so different now than she was this morning?

"Yup," she answered, still smiling.

We both climbed into the car and I started it up. After a few minutes of silence I broke the ice. "What was that this morning? I asked.

"What was what?" she asked, as if she really had no idea what I was talking about.

"You acted so awkward…"

"Oh that. I don't know, I guess I was just in a weird mood," she answered with a shrug.

"Oh… ok," I said. I so didn't understand. We sat silently the rest of the ride to the gym. When we got there we walked to the door together, but before we walked inside she grabbed my hand and enlaced her fingers with mine. I gave her a questioning looked, but she didn't give me an explanation, she just tugged on my arm and walked inside. She pulled me right past the front desk and into the middle of the gym. She then dropped my hand and her bag and climbed onto a treadmill. I hesitated for a moment before I get on the treadmill next to her and began running.

**. . .**

**Sam's POV.**

I wasn't sure why I was doing it but, I was messing with Freddie. I was Sam Puckett, I wasn't about to roll over a play dead. If he really wanted me, he was going to have to work for it.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also hope that you review and put this story on alert! **

**~Saxie**


End file.
